


Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap

by Scribo_Vivere



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-24 00:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scribo_Vivere/pseuds/Scribo_Vivere
Summary: Misha has never been able to wait.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Cockles fic, so *cringe* hope it's okay.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Jensen chuckled, putting up his hands as Misha advanced, a predatory, mischievous gleam in his eyes. "We aren't totally alone, you know. Mark and Jared are right next door working on a scene."

"Well, then, we'll make this quick, and quiet. How long can you keep it down for, Ackles?"

Jensen's pupils dilated as Misha pinned him against the wall of the set. "What did you have in mind?"

Misha's only response was a smirk before he gracefully dropped to his knees, undid Jensen's fly, and swallowed him down.

The beginnings of a groan slipped past Jensen's lips before he remembered what Misha had said, and he clamped his mouth shut. He'd be damned if the other man was going to best him.

Misha seemed to sense his thoughts, and laughed around Jensen's cock in his mouth. The vibrations made Jensen's hands fly to Misha's head, fingers tangling in the dark locks and tugging. Misha wasn't fazed, his tongue sliding along the underside of Jensen's throbbing member, earning him a cant of the other man's hips as the grip in his scalp tightened further.

"You son of a--" Jensen gritted, but Misha looked up at him with eyes that were nearly black, cheeks hollowed as he pleasured him, and Jensen's head dropped back against the wall with a hollow thud, his thighs beginning to shake.

Misha pulled off, a shit-eating grin on his face, and without saying a word, reached between Jensen's legs to fondle his balls.

Something very much like " _Nrgh_ " left Jensen's throat, and within minutes he was trembling all over, fighting to maintain control. Misha nuzzled into his groin, nipped his thigh, and murmured something in Russian that was undoubtedly very, very dirty before Jensen couldn't take it anymore, and he doubled over, coming with a hiss before sinking to the floor, dazed and spent.

Misha crawled onto his lap, and Jensen could feel the dampness in the other man's jeans. He huffed out a laugh. 

"Guess I lost this game first."

Misha's lips turned up coyly.

"Oh, I don't know. There's always round two."

 


End file.
